A fusion coating process is a process in which a coating powder is distributed over a substrate and heated. The heated powder fuses to form a continuous film. The substrate may be heated or unheated when the powder is applied. Heat supplied to the substrate from an external source, such as an oven, causes the powder to fuse into a continuous film. Know fusion coatings processes for application of powder coating compositions to a substrate include electrostatic spraying, fluidized bed coating and hot flocking.